


Ombre

by babydraco



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a brat, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub!Bucky, fluffy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have always had a unique way of helping each other relax.</p><p>Initially  for the steve_bucky fest (on dreamwidth) prompt  "hole spanking".  It doesn't so much fill that prompt as sort of meander around it but I hope it's a serviceable fic in the general discipline play genre regardless.  Cleaned up and improved for A03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ombre

**1940s**

_“I told you not to go out there by yourself,” Steve snapped, overcome with fear for Bucky's safety. “I could put you over my knee.”_

_“Maybe you oughta,” Bucky breathed. “Make me real sorry for scaring you.” He felt keyed up and anxious, just putting his need out there for Steve to see. He wanted Steve's big warm hand on his ass, teaching him a lesson. He didn't know why he dreamed that it would feel good, he just knew it would._

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I'm sayin', give me a whipping if you'll feel better.”_

_“I don't want-” Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line. Bucky wasn't fooled._

_“Right. Fine.” He scowled and turned to storm off, when Steve grabbed his bicep and yanked him back._

_“Alright. What if I did?” Steve snapped. “What if I meant it?”_

_“What if I'm saying that's fine with me?” Bucky retorted._

*****  
 **Present Day**

Tonight, Steve was going to spank his boyfriend. 

Taking Bucky in hand was a form of stress relief for both of them and they'd both been exceptionally stressed lately. Steve's short temper was becoming obvious to everyone, and Bucky's cranky, sullen attitude wasn't helping. Barring a sudden attack of supervillains, Steve had cleared their schedule in order to address it. They planned on staying in all night. Bucky would be too tired, sore and clingy to want to go anywhere, a hot bath, snuggling and pizza or Chinese were on the agenda for later, for eating in bed (if Bucky had an appetite, Steve almost always did) while they watched movies that didn't contain any deaths or explosions. 

He stepped up behind Bucky and kissed the top of his head. Resting his hands on Bucky's waist, he slowly slid Bucky's underpants past his hips, bumping his cock against those firm cheeks, deliberately rubbing it over Bucky's pucker. Bucky let out a shuddering half sigh. His skin was already a little pink after the warm up Steve had given Bucky over his jeans (a warm up with his hand, and tugging Bucky's pants down, and driving him crazy by rubbing fingers between his cheeks, over his hole to get him just a little hard and squirming impatiently, and then marching him into the bedroom). Bucky shivered. 

“Step out.” 

Bucky complied, kicking the underwear and jeans off to the side and removed his shirt on request too. 

“Stay here with your nose against the wall until I come back, okay? Here-” He took Bucky's hands and placed them, palms flat, against the wall. He used his own thigh to push Bucky's legs further apart. “Alright?” 

“Yes, sir.” Bucky nodded. Steve went into the bathroom and slid his belt out of the loops. They were old fashioned boys, they liked to start with the basics. And the belt was intimate, Steve could wear it in public and no one except Bucky would know how it had recently been used- and then Bucky's eyes would widen and he'd do that adorable lower lip bite and become incredibly helpful and obedient. Sometimes Bucky tugged him into the nearest private space and eagerly sucked him off. 

Steve opened a drawer and took out a small rectangular paddle, leather on one side and wood on the other, it was good for what he thought of as “detail work”. It was new, he hadn't used it on Bucky yet. He undressed, taking his time just to heighten Bucky's anticipation. Finally, Steve emerged, naked, and walked towards Bucky, his cock big and powerful between his legs. Bucky peeked nervously at him, and those big eyes- Steve was done for. 

He put the paddle, and a jar of lotion on the bed. The lotion had been delivered anonymously along with a giftcard for an adult toy store and a note that said “For Bucky's ass”. So apparently, their little secret wasn't one, at least to one of their friends. Whoever it was who'd be most upset about all the wooden spoons Steve had broken. Steve let Bucky go on the store's website and pick out whatever he wanted., partly because it would be fun for him and partly because he functioned well when he had an assignment. He did a great job, coming in under budget, and all items Steve approved of, but then, he had a lifetime of experience in anticipating Steve's needs, whatever form that took, soup, snipers or sex toys. 

Steve approached, belt held loosely in his grip. He was ready to make the serious shift into Disciplinarian mode, with a slow roll of his shoulders and a change in posture and his best 'you are in serious trouble, young man' face. Bucky's back was slightly arched, making his butt stick out into an irresistible target. Bucky gave him a tiny smile and shrugged as if to say 'I can't help it, I have a great ass'. 

“I want to see your real reactions, Buck. Don't hide from me. You can yell and cry and tell me you hate me if you need to. This is all about helping both of us let it out. If you really do need to stop, say 'red' and it's over. No hard feelings, and we can try again later if you change your mind. Use “yellow” if you just need me to ease up.” 

“I _know_ ,” Bucky said, exasperated. 

“I'm just making sure we're clear,” Steve said. He wanted Bucky to have an out, wanted him to remember he had a right to say no to the pain and humiliation at any point. If Bucky couldn't choose, fake punishment wasn't fun for either of them anymore. He gave Bucky a smack on his ass. “And it's 'I know, SIR.” 

Steve stepped back, and took aim with the belt.He always tried to avoid going overboard, Bucky was bigger than he used to be, and stronger, and he handled pain well, _very_ well for someone with no super powers, but Steve's extra strength made every smack two or three times harder than normal. He did _want_ to break him though, make him stop fronting and pushing Steve away. He counted them off in his head, one, two, three , four, spacing them out, watching faint red stripes appear on Bucky's skin. Bucky wasn't reacting much, so Steve made the next blow harder. Bucky squirmed out of the way, human hand flying back to cover his bottom. His half hard cock bounced adorably. 

“Get back in position,” Steve warned. He waited with faux impatience for Bucky to return his hands to the wall. Truthfully, he was thrilled he'd gotten an honest reaction and he noticed his impatient tone coincided with Bucky getting harder. He gave Bucky five more lashes with the belt. 

“Come here.” Steve pointed to the foot of the bed. Bucky glanced at him with a face full of petulant pout, sniffling and with both hands covering his rear. “ ** _Move your hands._** ” Bucky reluctantly dropped one arm to his side, he watched Steve anxiously, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “Am I hitting too hard? Is that why you're covering yourself?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Then stop doing it. You need this, you asked for it, and you're going to get it.” He didn't give the order just to be sadistic, he didn't want to accidentally hit Bucky's fingers if they got in the way, it would hurt a great deal more than anything on his ass and taking Bucky to the ER with a broken hand was not on his agenda tonight. Steve took him by his metal wrist and pulled him to the bed. He pushed Bucky down on his stomach and gave him a pillow to hug, to prevent him from trying to reach back. Steve picked up the paddle and gave Bucky's right cheek a gentle test smack. 

“What's that?” Bucky sniffed. 

“It's the small paddle, you picked it out.” Steve showed it to Bucky, he was pleasantly surprised when Bucky kissed it. He wouldn't have thought to ask Bucky to do that. Hooking an arm around Bucky's waist, he started to spank in earnest. All his stress began to melt away as he poured his energy into paddling Bucky's butt. First he covered Bucky's right cheek, then his left, and alternated in a rapid fire back and forth that made Bucky break down and howl. Steve didn't shush him, the walls were pretty soundproof. The lower part of his ass was particularly sensitive, Steve aimed for that for a few minutes, watching Bucky's cheeks bounce in response. 

Bucky sobbed and it wasn't long before he was wiggling around and starting to kick his legs. Steve let him, only hurriedly redirecting when his flailing had the potential to knock over a lamp. He was showing his natural reactions, that was a good thing as far as Steve figured. His little pink hole winked at Steve every time his ass shifted. Sometimes his kicking and wriggling left it completely exposed. Thinking of all the fun he'd had with Bucky's tight entrance, being sheathed inside him, fucking him like the world was about to end, it made Steve harder, and he had an idea. He hooked his leg over Bucky's to stop the kicking. 

“Enough.” 

Bucky lay still, his breathing slowed. Steve released his legs. He parted Bucky's perky cheeks and smacked the insides until they were pink. Bucky panted into the pillow, his wet face left splotches all over the cotton. 

“Hold your cheeks apart for me.” Bucky blinked, confused but more than eager to please. He reached back and cupped those flaming globes, obediently showing off his most intimate place, holding himself open. Steve snapped the paddle right on Bucky's hole. Bucky let out a grunt of surprise. Steve liked throwing Bucky off his game, he snapped the paddle again. And again and again. He didn't count or take too many pauses, he just punished it the way he felt it deserved. It was red, and swollen, puffy in a way that had to be agonizing. 

Every little spank was greeted with a high pitched whimper and Bucky shifting his hips with increasing urgency. Steve picked up the pace, precise and relentless. Bucky was discretely trying to hump the bed, a good sign, he was over the miserable stage and into the 'Steve was about to have one seriously horny boyfriend on his hands' stage. 

“Hmm. You like that?” 

“Yes!” Bucky gasped. “Yes, please, sir!” 

Steve smiled down at him, and tousled his hair. He added a few more sharp cracks of the paddle, listening to Bucky's pleased cries, before resting it on the small of Bucky's back and dropping to his knees. Steve leaned in and soothed Bucky's reddened hole with his tongue while Bucky shivered and moaned above him. He was slow, deliberate, thorough, not letting up until he heard Bucky's crying mostly change over to happy sighs and that hitch in his breath and whole body shudder that meant he'd orgasmed. Steve gave his tight little hole a final kiss. 

“Th- thank you, sir,” Bucky murmured. 

He pulled Bucky into his arms and gently applied the cream to Bucky's swollen cheeks. Bucky played with Steve's now impressively hard cock, flicking it back and forth, a mischievous look on his face. Bucky twisted around trying to see his own ass. 

“It's that thing, that -when something's all different shades of one color,” he hiccuped. 

“Ombre,” Steve said. He'd been working on a nude painting of Bucky and now he was definitely going to go back and add some extra pink in a certain area. He turned Bucky so he could see himself in the mirror. “Like a sunset. I'm so glad and so lucky, that you let me spank you. I love you. You're my g-”

“Don't say I'm a good boy,” Bucky warned, rubbing at his wet eyes with his palms. “I'm not.”

“No, you're very bad,” Steve admitted. “You're _my_ bad boy though.”


End file.
